1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to methods and devices for the correction or training of a student piano player's wrist position, and, more particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a wrist posture training device for detachably mounting to a piano.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous expedients proposed for the purpose of correcting or training the wrist position of a piano student include, for example, Buchberger U.S. Pat. No. 109,582, patented Nov. 29, 1870 (screw actuated vertically mounted C-clamps are attached to the front of a piano adjacent to the keyboard and a bar is mounted through standards to the C-clamps so that it extends along the front of the keyboard); Wright et al. U.S. Pat. No. 356,236, patented Jan. 18, 1887 (a bar is mounted through screw actuated longitudinally mounted C-clamps to the sides of a piano and a bar is mounted between the C-clamps so that it extends in front of the keyboard); Hauff U.S. Pat. No. 482,737, patented Sep. 20, 1892 (the mount for a wrist support bar is either screwed to the piano or separately supported by a floor mounted stand); Kirk U.S. Pat. No. 492,889, patented Mar. 7, 1893 (a rail is mounted to a stand that rests on the floor and wrist supporting trolleys are rollingly mounted on the rail); Norcross U.S. Pat. No. 582,673, patented May 18, 1897 (a wrist support rod is mounted to base plates that are mounted by screws to underside of the piano); and Vogel U.S. Pat. No. 1,112,735, Patented Oct. 6, 1914 (screw actuated vertically mounted C-clamps are attached to the front of a piano adjacent to the keyboard and a bar is mounted between the C-clamps so that it extends along the front of the keyboard).
The prior art devices and methods are not without their shortcomings. A major shortcoming of typical prior art devices and methods is that the mounting of the training device to the piano risks marring the finish and appearance of the piano, and may impair its functioning. Also, the mountings are often of a permanent or semi-permanent nature so that the device can not be easily moved from one piano to another without substantial effort or modification of the piano or device, or both.
These and other difficulties of the prior art have been overcome according to the present invention.